Jamming can be a major impediment to the operational performance of communication systems. Jamming involves targeting the transmission frequencies of communications with noise, or other content, to effectively block those communications. Jamming can first involve scanning frequencies for discernable signals followed by selectively targeting the detected frequencies. In response, communication systems have been developed that frequency hop between different frequencies in order to avoid detection and to make jamming more difficult. When hopping between different frequencies, time is needed during a hop to retune and settle at a different frequency before communications can resume. The mode and waveform utilized within a frequency-hopping network is generally established between the devices so that they can effectively communicate.
One such frequency-hopping system commonly utilized for communicating is the Single Channel Ground and Airborne Radio System (SINCGARS). SINCGARS utilizes a known waveform including a fixed retune period and fixed dwell period (during which signals at the tuned frequency are sent and received) as the signal hops between different frequencies. SINCGARS has been widely adopted such as within military networks. However, SINCGARS has drawbacks due to the predictability of fixed dwell and retuning periods and improved jamming systems that have made detection and jamming frequency-hopping signals more effective.